


The Winner Takes It All

by Mayhem1984



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem1984/pseuds/Mayhem1984
Summary: "I was in your armsThinking I belonged thereI figured it made senseBuilding me a fenceBuilding me a homeThinking I'd be strong thereBut I was a foolPlaying by the rules" _ AbbaWhen the game of love has dealt you a bad hand do you fold or keep trying? Mari was smart women but when it came to love she always had a losing hand.





	The Winner Takes It All

Wedding vows are not something to be taken lightly unless money is involved. Mari father had married her mother under some ill-conceived notion that they were in love. It was not long after she was born that her mother abandoned her home and family to run away with an artist of dubious talent. From then on, her grandmother was the one to raise her never letting her forget that everything she wanted in life she would have to work twice as hard, first because she was a girl and second because of her mother betrayal. Her father remarried when she was three her new mother showed no interest in her and love to pretend that she did not exist. At age five, she had a new brother Chanyeol who was only allowed to spend time with her when he was at their grandmother’s house. Despite the fact they were raised separately the two love each other dearly. Through the years, Mari had her moments of resentment toward her brother but in the end she love him because he was one of the few people on her side. 

It did not take long for Mari to realize that her father could not stand the sight of her. He blamed her for his first marriage falling apart. He never factored in the pressure he had put on his first wife to produce an heir a boy at that might have been a contributing factor, her mother’s subsequent failure being the last straw causing her to flee. Her father’s lack of care for her was her motivation to work harder just to make him see her. She excelled at her work in school and graduated top of her class. She came through with innovations to the company and more importantly brought in finance partners to build and change the direction that the company was going in. All with the blessing of her grandparents, but her father as Chairmen of the company still refused to acknowledge her accomplishments, refusing her any type of title.

Chanyeol had chosen a different route their father indulging him by letting him major in music composition in college as long as he minored in business. It was during that time that Chanyeol met Baekhyun the second son to the founder of one of the biggest media companies in the world. The two hit it off instantly first as friends then eventually as lovers. The two inseparable for two years until mid-junior year when Baekhyun was informed by his father that he was to marry Wu Yifan as a means to securing a merger between the two family that would help expand the company further in the Chinese market. Baekhyun offered no argument and went ahead with the engagement and soon after the marriage.

That was when his whole life change. It was not long after losing the love of his life that his older sister asked him to join her in the family business. He switched his major to business and succeeded in making his father proud knowing that his only son decided to follow his footsteps. Once he got his MBA He was made CEO while his father remain Chairman. His sister though more verse in the company remain without a title until his parents arranged a marriage with Kim Jongin heir to another tech company as a means of merging the two companies together . After the marriage, she was finally then named COO. 

Chanyeol spent most of his time focusing on building the company. The company was an unstoppable force due to the Park siblings. Nevertheless, something was always missing; when it came down to it, he was lonely. However, he refused to be a part of a loveless marriage. He left that to his sister though to be honest Mari loved Kim Jongin and she was trying to make her marriage work. But when you are only one in said marriage how could it possibly work.

It was not until much later in Chanyeol career that he saw Baekhyun again. They were at some charity function and Baek was alone seeing as his husband had business back in China. It took little less than an hour for Chanyeol to have Baek pressed against a hotel room door. The two feverishly kissing while Chanyeol fumbled with the card lock. Now a year later he still cannot quite believe that two of them are still doing this. He smiles as he places a soft kiss on Baek’s forehead “How long have you been watching me sleep Yeol?” Chanyeol stretches “Not long I like memorizing you like this, it helps when I’m stressed” Baekhyun chuckles “when did you become so romantic and cheesy?” Chanyeol answered with a kiss. “As much as I would love to continue to be cheesy I have to go to work how about dinner tonight?” Baekhyun stretched “sure Yifan isn’t back until the 21st” Chanyeol nodded and gave him one last kissed before going to prepare himself for the day. 

An hour later, he walks into his office smiling and then he hears the raise voice of his mother. She was once again berating his sister. Mari in the 5 years of marriage to Jongin had not been able to conceive an heir, which was not hard to believe seeing as Jongin barely acknowledge her existence. The only time the two were together was at formal functions.

Jongin lead a complete separate life that did not include his sister. However all the blame for everything fell on her. He heard her trembling voice as she begged his mother to understand that she was trying. “Well try harder. I have spoken to Jongin and he informed me that you refused him all the time.” Chanyeol walked into his sister office to see the shock register on her face. “I have never refused” she stops herself knowing it was useless. She bowed and softly told his mother that she would try harder. Chanyeol cleared his throat announcing his presence. Once his mother laid eyes on him her whole expression changed. “Yeollie my baby you look so handsome today.” He went to sit on the edge of his sister’s desk. “Thank you mother, you look beautiful as always.” She picked up her bag “I’m off remember what I said Mari” and she walked out.

“I take it you had a good night” she sighed. He smiled while rearranging her pens. “Every night is a good night when Baek is in my bed.” She shook her head “you worry too much it won’t affect anything Yifan has his own affair as well. Shouldn’t you focus on getting pregnant?” She starts tapping her nails on her desk. “You try getting pregnant when your husband practically lives with his mistress and refuses to touch you. I have done everything to please Jongin. I don’t know what else to do and now he is telling your mother that I refuse him. You know me I would never and I would give anything for him just to try. But how can I compete with Soo Jung. She is everything to him and if he had his way he would have married her instead of me.”

Chanyeol can remember his sister calling him crying on her wedding night she had gone to change out of her wedding gown when she had come back into the bedroom Jongin had left luggage and all. She spent her honeymoon alone in Greece while Jongin took his mistress all over the Canary Islands. This set the precedent for their relationship. He often wonders why his sister loves her husband. He never treated her well and in fact would take any opportunities to play with her emotions, Building up hope for her that one day he would come home and truly treat her as his wife. He was so glad that he did not have the same problems. His parents left him to his own devices mostly. Sure, they had a bride all ready for him when he finally gave in. However, for the time being he was enjoying the time he had with Baekhyun. He looked at his Sister wondering when her breaking point would be.


End file.
